codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar
William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his servant until episode Down to Earth where he was freed as a ally. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To no surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behaviour pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Echoes. On Lyoko William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name literally means "Two-Hander". Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. However it is unknown whether it was an ability given to him by X.A.N.A., or if he already had it before. Lyoko Powers (While under X.A.N.A.'s control) * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. * Tarantula Riding: Ability to ride a Tarantula on Lyoko as a vehicle. * Energy Blade: Sending out a silver wave of energy flying at enemies. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through a Scyphozoa in The Lake. Episode Appearances In real Life without Xana's control # 27 New Order # 32 Saint Valentine's Day # 33 Final Mix # 34 Missing Link # 35 The Chips Are Down # 36 Marabounta # 39 A Bad Turn # 40 Attack of the Zombies # 41 Ultimatum # 42 A Fine Mess # 43 X.A.N.A.'s Kiss # 44 Vertigo # 52 The Key # 53 Straight to Heart # 54 Lyoko Minus One # 55 Tidal Wave # 59 The Secret # 61 Sabotage # 64'' Double Trouble'' # 65 Final Round # 93 Down to Earth # 94 Fight to the Finish # 95 Echoes Trivia * While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, making a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. * His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * He was first to get a new outfit. * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode ''Vertigo, It is revealed that he's afraid of spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from X.A.N.A.'s control, however it remains unused until the Skid's destruction. * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A. * Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just usues his "super-smoke" ability to accelerate. * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Super Smoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. * William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilise this. Gallery Real Life William.jpg|William's face William_106.jpg|In the photo lab William_154.jpg|In the scanner 2011-09-15 0928 001.png|Using the mixing board 2011-09-15 0927.png|Fixing the mixing board Saint_Valentin_294.jpg|Yumi Ishiyama kisses William William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_371.jpg|Using Levitation under X.A.N.A.'s control Dernier_round_372.jpg|About to attack the Core of Lyoko Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector Renaissance_377.jpg|Using Levitation William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer William_218.jpg|Dodging an Energy Field William_126.jpg|Being rescued by Aelita William_145.jpg|About to enter the code:Xana William_200.jpg|Devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating Kiwodd_292.jpg|William riding on a Tarantula Live Action Lyoko (Evolution) William new.PNG|Appearance Games Others William valentine.jpg|Valentine's Special ImagesCADIA6GH.jpg|Fan made cutscene es:William Dunbar fr:William Dunbar Category:William Dunbar Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Males Category:Game Category:Code Lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Villains